Blood Moon
by Water Raith
Summary: InuKag MirSan SesRin
1. New Life

Summary:

Kagome Higurashi is new at a very "well to do" school. She is adjusting and making new friends. InuYasha the richest boy in school is use to getting whatever and whoever he wanted. When Kagome comes along and refuses to look his way will his forcefulness push her away or attract this little virgin in away that she could not refuse? If a persistent nagging InuYasha wasn't enough she also has to put up with stresses coming from school, a very possessive Kikio, and a loyal Kikio posse. Thank the Gods she has Sango by her side.

* * *

Ch. 1

"See ya, mumms!" The girl through her board on the ground in front of her and took off. She jumped the shrine stairs and sped down the sidewalk, flashing past pedestrians and trash cans while jumping over random pieces of dog crap. She glanced behind her to see if the street was clear. Turning into it, a car flashed in the corner of her eye. Stupid freakin' hill! She earned a honk and a boy yelling at her, but she could've cared less. She took a couple of alleys, climbed some fences, and ran through some backyards getting to her destination in less than fifteen minutes.  
  
"All righty then... my wonderful new school." She looked up at the towering building, which actually resembled a Victorian castle, with boredom written on her face.  
  
She made her way in and, according to a student, went to the top floor were the office was; she was told to go to the last door at the end of the hall. She knocked and heard a female voice call her in. When she opened the door it was obvious that she had made her way to one of the towers that could be seen jutting out from the parking lot.  
  
"So you must be Kagome Higurashi." The woman was old but her features were soft and welcoming.  
  
"Yeah, and you must be 'principle woman'." Kagome wore black, baggy cargo pants and a tight red tank. She had long black hair and beautiful brown eyes with silver flecks.  
  
Chuckling, the woman gave her name. "I am Ms. Tama but you can call me Kaede when we're in my office."  
  
"Cool, cool... Well, I need my schedule, locker number and combination, you know, all that wonderful crap." Kagome plop herself into one of the chairs in front of Kaede's desk.  
  
"Ah, yes. One minute my child." She started to mess around on the computer and then her printer started working its magic. Kaede handed Kagome a couple of sheets that contained her class and locker information.  
  
"Thanks." She stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"See you around Kagome." Kaede was messing around on her computer again and Kagome got a glimpse of the website which seemed to be some type of herb ordering page.  
  
"Yea, see ya." With that she left to find her first class.

* * *

"Inu baby! Please, come with me." The girl was holding onto a red shirt which seemed to be covering a very toned chest.  
  
"Come on Kikio, get off me. I need to get class." The boy struggled against the girl's vice grip trying to not stretch his shirt.  
  
"I promise if you skip with me I'll show you some fun!" Kikio kept her hold tight.  
  
"No! Get off me Kikio!" The boy preyed her fingers apart and started to back away while still holding her hands to her side.  
  
"InuYasha... you better not fucking leave me!" Kikio was now turning red from anger.  
  
"Oh, fuck you Kikio! You always do this, we break up and then you come back to seduce me into another relationship while trying to get with that fuck Koga. Well, guess what! Fuck you!" With that he turned and started to walk off towards the school.  
  
"INUYASHA! Get back here!" She kept screaming at him until he was out of sight and was left breathless. "Uhhhhhhhh, stupid mutt!" Taking out a cigarette she walked off towards her car.

* * *

Kagome was standing at the front of the class ready to introduce her self when the door opened and a boy with black hair and golden eyes came in. His shirt seemed to be a bit scrunched around his chest and neck area but other than that he seemed pretty clean cut.  
  
"Well, InuYasha, I'm glad to see that you could finally make it to our class." The teacher tapped his foot as his eyes followed the boy to his seat. "Now, Higurashi, please proceed."  
  
"Alrighty then... um, I'm Kagome Higurashi and obviously a 'grungy'..." She motioned her fingers to form quotation marks. "I was born in Japan but moved here last summer." She was interrupted again by another person entering the class room.  
  
"By the Gods! Why do you kids find it expectable to be late? Kikio, take your seat, now!" He pointed a finger to a desk right in front of his.  
  
She flipped him off when he had turned his attention back to Kagome. "Kagome once more, please proceed." He was obviously becoming annoyed.  
  
"Well, I lived with my mom, granddad, and little brother... and that's about it for me." She went to sit down when the teacher stopped her and asked her to explain her likes, dislikes, and talents.  
  
"Um... I like funny movies, big dogs, and cheese sticks. I don't like chick flicks, little dogs, and guys who like to brag about their dick being huge..." She received laughter from her classmates and a death glare from her teacher.  
  
"Let's try to keep it PG 13 Higurashi." The teacher leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Well, I got into this school mainly because of my archery, fighting skills, and voice. I'm not bad at skating either..." InuYasha scoffed.  
  
"I wouldn't say that considering you almost got hit by a car." He had his feet on his desk and was leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Yeah, well, you obviously can't drive well if you almost hit me." She gave him smirk. So this is the dumb fuck.  
  
"Where's your dad?" Kikio asked lazily while looking at her nails.  
  
"Not here." Kagome didn't want to get into that subject.  
  
"If not here, then where?" She pushed again noticing the seriousness creeping into the girl's voice.  
  
"Not here..." Kagome was becoming annoyed.  
  
"I think we've figured that much." She leaned forward, getting a bit excited at the fact that she'll get bug this girl.  
  
"He's back in Japan with his other family that he had kept secret for fifteen years of my life. That's why we moved here." Kagome kept her calm, but was burning inside.  
  
"I think you can go to your seat now." The teacher broke the thick awkward silence that had filled the room.  
  
Kagome made her way to the back of the room with most of the class's eyes on her. She took a seat beside a girl that had previously introduced herself as Sango. The teacher began his lessons and the tension calmed a bit. Kagome had successfully drifted of into her own world, which consisted of various spell and incantations, random thoughts of family and old friends, and a single boy with black hair and gold eyes. The bell finally rang and Kagome pulled out her schedule and began inspecting it.  
  
"Oh, sweet you have P.E. with me!" Sango was looking over Kagome's shoulder at the paper. She turned back to her desk and continued shoving her drawings and doodles into a notebook and then threw it into her backpack.  
  
They made their way to the gym and found a seat on the bleachers. When their teacher came out he gave them an overall summary of the rules and what they were planning to study. Kagome became excited when he had announced that they would be practicing the martial arts, but then was quickly brought down by the sight of InuYasha and Kikio entering the gym holding hands.  
  
"Freaking great! We have to have another class with them?" Kagome ran her hand threw her hair.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately." Sango leaned back and smiled to her self.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Kagome looked at the smile grow.  
  
"Oh... nothing just if you ever get pissed at either one of them you can kick their ass when we begin the fighting lessons." Kagome's eyes lit up at the thought.  
  
"Damn, you're right!" She leaned back next to her new friend.  
  
The teacher dismissed them to get changed. In the locker room Kagome went over to where the bathroom stalls were to get change when Sango stopped her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She looked at Kagome as if she had lost her mind.  
  
"I'm not in great 'like' with my body..." Sango just kept staring at her. "Dude, I just don't want anybody to see my body!" She slammed the bathroom door.  
  
She made her way to gym2 where their classes were to be held. Sango walked up to her with another girl that she hadn't met.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, this is Rin. She just came in; the office switched her schedule." Sango seemed a bit nervous because of their small argument earlier.  
  
"Hey Rin." Kagome put on a smile to show that she wasn't angry anymore.  
  
They made their way over to the cheerleading mats, which were rolled up resulting in eight feet tall cylinders. Sango hopped to catch the top and pulled herself up. Kagome and Rin followed her example and climbed on to their own. The teacher came in and through out a couple of basketballs.  
  
"You don't have to play basketball if you don't want to but you do have to do something active." The girls looked at each other and then saw Kagome pull out a hacky sac.  
  
They jumped down off the mats and made their way to a corner and began to play and laugh. Sango got in a couple of kicks in and then passed it to Rin who tricked it of the wall and then kicked it to Kagome a little harder than usual. Kagome dodged which resulted in the sac hitting Kikio's head. Rin's hands flew to her mouth and Sango just stood there a bit shocked. Kagome busted up laughing and so did a couple of people standing next to Kikio, which included InuYasha and his friend Miroku.  
  
"Kagome made her way over to Kikio. "Sorry..." Kagome reached down to grab the sac when Kikio's hand flew into the air and nearly clipped her chin.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Kagome bounced back on her heal.  
  
"Bitch, you shouldn't have hit me." Kikio calmly stood up.  
  
"Oh... Well, in that case..." Kagome kicked up a soccer ball, which slammed into Kikio's head.  
  
Everyone just stood there not making a sound. Kagome let out a small smile, which infuriated Kikio. Before they could get out of hand a senior named Naraku grabbed Kikio around the waist to pull her back, Sango and Rin held onto Kagome. The teacher came in and told them to get changed. The bell rang and Kagome and her group left for lunch.

* * *

The group's decision to go out for lunch led them to Sango's car, which was inconveniently next to Kikio's. They could see her standing there with two others girls who would later be know as Kagura and Kanna. Kagome stopped a couple of feet in front of Kikio.  
  
"What's up bitch?" Kagome flashed a smile.  
  
"Nothing... Just thought that today was a nice day for a fight." Kikio looked up at the sky and smirked.  
  
Kagome looked up at the sky and then all around her. "I agree."  
  
With that they lunged at each other. Kikio got Kagome in a headlock but then had the air knocked out of her by an elbow to the stomach. She staggered backward and the crowd began to gather. Kikio lunged at Kagome again only to have her step to the side just in time. As Kikio was passing Kagome slammed her in the back of the head with an energy charged fist. Kikio looked back shocked to realize that Kagome was a Miko. Kagome just flashed her "pearly whites".  
  
InuYasha had parked next to Kikio earlier and was now trying to make his way through the crowd to get to his car. He finally got to the center to see the new girl and Kikio having a go at each other. He saw Kikio push herself up off the ground after being tripped and then throw in an energy laced upper cut. Kagome, pulling back, tripped and landed on her back. Kikio took this opportunity to try and slam her foot into the fallen girl's chest. Kagome caught her foot and pulled which forced Kikio to do the splits right on top of her; she then rolled on top of Kikio which put them in an even more awkward position. They could hear wolf whistles elicit from their audience. Kikio couldn't move and Kagome wasn't about to let her up. So they were stuck in their compromising position.  
  
"Give up!" Kagome held her tight.  
  
"NO! Get off of me freak! RAPE!" The crowd began to laugh as did Kagome.  
  
"What do I have to rape you with?" She laughed even harder.  
  
"I don't know why don't you tell me?" This insult wiped Kagome's face clean.  
  
She pushed herself up and they both went at each other again. Kagome was the ultimate victor, though Kikio did get in some good hits.

* * *

Kagome walked into the empty class room sporting a brilliant black eye with a hue of purple outlining it. She sat in the back of the room. Kikio entered a little after and then the teacher.  
  
"I would like to thank you for joining me in detention and keeping me company in this time of boredom. I mean it's not like I have anything to do, you know? Did you catch that? Yeah, that was sarcasm... I actually do have things to do, but NO I can't do those 'need to be done' things because I'm here babysitting two little twerps who got themselves in this mess by letting their hormones get in the way of acting mature!" The teacher sat down and opened her lab top.  
  
The time passed slow and awkwardly. Kagome began to fidget, which, to her delight, annoyed Kikio to no end. Kikio in turn annoyed the living day lights out of the teacher trying to bribe her way out of detention. At the end of detention the teacher stood up and slammed her lab top closed and began walking out.

* * *

Kagome got home in time to see her brother come out the door.  
  
"Hey!" She popped her board and grabbed it.  
  
"Wow, where'd you get that?" A boy had popped out of the house and was pointing at her eye.  
  
"Who's your buddy?" She smiled at the blushing boy while ruffling her brother's hair.  
  
"Shippo this is my sister, Kagome. Sis this is Shippo." She threw out her hand for a shake.  
  
"I got this at school. This girl named Kikio and I got into a fight." She looked between the both of them, "Well... cool, see ya guys." then went into the house  
  
As they ran down the shrine stairs Sota noticed Shippo blushing. "What's up with you?" He copped an eye brow.  
  
Shippo just looked at him and became a deeper red. "Dude, your sister's freaking hot!"  
  
"God, Shippo! That's DISGUSTING!" They turned a corner and bumped into a boy.  
  
"Sorry man didn't mean it." Sota reached a hand out to help him up.  
  
He was a bit taller than the both of them. "Na, it's cool. I'm Kohaku."  
  
Sota inclined his head "I'm Sota and this is Shippo."

* * *

"Ow! God, Mumms!" Kagome's mom had just smacked a piece of cold steak on her daughter's black eye. "Ya know, most Mumms would be telling their daughters to apply cucumbers to their eyes after evenly spreading on a facial mask."  
  
"Yeah? Well, I'm not like all the other 'Mumms'. You know why?" Kagome shook her head. "Because, you're not like all the other daughters... Obviously." She added while pulling at her daughter's dirt ridden and torn shirt.  
  
Kagome flashed a smile, while throwing her meat in the sink. She ran up stairs and started the shower. While she was undressing she could hear the rain begin to come down. Why not... She went into her bathroom and turned off the water, put back on her close, and went over to the window. She threw it open and climbed out onto a tree that stood right out side her window. I swear, this tree was strategically planted here by some kid way back when. Damn, smart kid, or extremely dumb parents. She took off down the shrine steps, bumping into her brother who was on his way back home.  
  
"Where are you going?" He looked at her through wet bangs.  
  
"You remember those woods me and you went hiking in during the summer? They're by that obscenely huge mansion." She waited for him to recollect. When he nodded his head she explained further. "Well, there was a lake over their and I want to go swim."  
  
He looked at her as if she had gone crazy. "In the rain?"  
  
"Yeah, dumb ass!" He knew she loved swimming in the rain and to ask a question such as the one that he had deserved an insult. "Don't tell Mumms I'm gone!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, what ever, Freak." He shook his head at her retreating figure.  
  
The Higurashi family didn't live too far away from the anonymous "obscenely" huge mansion. Plus, Kagome use to be in track and to run from her house to the mansion was no trouble. She got to the woods and began to walk through it enjoying the feeling it gave her. A feeling that said she was free and alone; unrestrained. She got to the lake and began inspecting the area around her to make sure she was alone and away from spying eyes. When she felt it was safe she stripped down to her bra and under wear. Even if it was safe she didn't want to have to run all the way back home naked trying to get away from some strange man that found his way to her secret place. Little did she know that it was also someone else's place too.

* * *

"So, InuYasha, I heard you a Kikio broke your record for: Most Break Ups Daily." Miroku never took his eyes of the game but was listening intently to the boy next to him.  
  
"Shut up Miroku!" He threw a pillow at his beat friend.  
  
"What? I didn't say anything horrible! I just wanted too congratulate you. No matter what the fuck up do, that girl will always come crawling back to you." His character died and the screen flashed game over. He through the controller at the plasma TV knocking it of the wall.  
  
InuYasha looked over at him from his new spot by the window. "You tell that game Miroku."  
  
InuYasha had a new look about him. He had silver hair and dog ears on top of his head; his gold eyes were the same. He had claws and fangs but still looked like the handsome prep he was at school.  
  
"Hey... What you say we go to the lake." InuYasha looked back to see his friend pop his head up over the couch.  
  
"It's raining dumb ass!" Miroku hated the rain but InuYasha always managed to get him to go out in it.  
  
"I know dumb fuck but I want to go swimming." Miroku's head disappeared and then you could hear grunting then Miroku standing up.  
  
"Fine! Let's go!" He walked out of the room.  
  
InuYasha opened up the window doors and walked out onto his balcony. He jumped over the edge and landed in his back yard. He could see the woods that his father bought for his mom. Miroku came out of the house and kept walking obviously used to his friend's tricks. They walked through the woods trying every once and a while to trip one and another.

* * *

Kagome didn't hear the intruders but could sense something. She looked around and listened but found nothing. She went back to her bathing under the water fall. She had found a hot spring behind the water fall earlier and kept thinking about how perfect this place was. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end but she could not find out the reason; she decided to kept her wits about her and stay alert.  
  
InuYasha and Miroku had come upon the scene of the swimming beauty and were now hiding behind some bushes watching her. Miroku being the shameless pervert that he was stood up and walked out of their hiding place before InuYasha could stop him. Kagome had moved under the water fall and was now completely clueless to the boy's advancement towards her area of privacy. He had stripped down to his cell phone boxers that had a saying "Please turn me on!" on the front of them.  
  
He made his way under the water fall only to have a fist come down on his head. He submerged himself and grabbed the girl's feet. He flipped her over and waited for her to surface again. When she did he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight so she couldn't move about and do anymore damage.  
  
"Get the hell OFF of me!" Kagome thrashed about.  
  
"Please my lady, don't do this. I won't hurt you. I swear." He held her until she calmed down and relaxed in his arms.  
  
He let her go and turned her around while grasping her hands in his. "My love... Will you please bear my children?"  
  
Her eyes widened and she pulled her hands from his grip. "Hell, no!"  
  
She swam away from him and back out into the open to only see a black haired InuYasha stripping down to his boxer which seemed to be sporting dogs mauling cats. She looked up at him and he gave her a smirk.  
  
"So skater, how do you like my swimming hole?" He could see she was confused.  
  
"Your swimming hole?" She was obviously trying to keep her body concealed by the water.  
  
"Yeah... my swimming hole." He dove in and swam past her. He surfaced once for hair and kept swimming until he was out of site; under the waterfall.  
  
She scrambled up the shore and grabbed her close. As she ran the water dripped off of her body and a marking along her back could be seen. It was a long curvy symbol that creped down her spine and fanned out into four strings that intertwined to form two. They laced their way around her hip and came together right under her navel to point downwards.

* * *

A/N

Hallo my Loves! Alright taking in the fact that this is my first fic. and ideas come slow to me I must promise you nothing more than an update a week. If you encourage me and make me feel that you like my ideas I may update faster. Oh and if you also contribute ideas and corrections that would help so much more to make this story perfect. I know how it is when you read a fic. and it either turns out to be a great story line but horrible wording or the perfect wording and story line but taken in a direction that degrades it as a whole and then it turns out be a horrible traumatic story that ruins your mood for the next however many days and forces you to think about what the hell those people were thinking. I can't say I've come across any of those stories in here but my friends write stories and they end up pissing me off. Well, this is Water Raith signing off... love ya! P.S. if you need anything explained just ask in a review.


	2. Play Thing

Hallo my Loves! I'm back... Hopefully this chapter and chapters later on don't sound too desperate. If this happens I urge you to inform me. I don't want this story to end up a horrible mistake that ruins my reputation and the other stories which are to be coming out soon. I am currently working on a Wolf's Rain Fan.Fic. And another story with my own characters that think I will only share with my friends here. If you really wish to read it e-mail me. Well, enough talk. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2 

"Play Thing?"  
  
The next day at school Kagome was walking through the halls trying to find Sango and Rin when she was pulled to the side and slammed up against the lockers by a boy with long black hair pulled back into a long silky braid. He was handsome in her eyes but was soon to change her thinking with his attitude.  
  
"Hey their... Your new right?" He trailed his eyes down her neck and settled on her chest. She had decided on wearing a black low cut tank that day so his view was pretty nice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm new..." She kept her cool exterior but inside she was screaming.  
  
"Well, what's your name, new girl?" His stare never faltered but his expression did. She could tell he was thinking of the millions of different things he could do to her boobs and body. She cringed underneath his gaze and wanted to slink away and go curl up in hole, but she also just wanted to knock the God Damn Shit out of him.  
  
"Kagome, yours?" She kept her cool which, she didn't know at that point, was turning him on in so many ways.  
  
InuYasha turned the corner listening to his friend, Miroku, babble on about some chick called Sango. Apparently to him she was the most beautiful girl in the school, "I mean even though she's a grungy she's still so amazing. I hear she was bit aggressive too and you know how I like my women to be a bit feisty. She will be mine InuYasha! I guaran-fuckin'-tee you that!" They walked right by Kagome and the anonymous guy, but as they passed InuYasha stopped in his tracks and looked around to find Kagome pinned against the lockers by Hiten.  
  
"Hey, Hiten, she taken." The boy turned to see InuYasha glaring daggers at him. He let go of Kagome and turned face fully face InuYasha.  
  
"What do you mean 'taken'? Is she your girl friend or your play thing?" They all watched as a smirk appeared on InuYasha's face.  
  
He caught Kagome's gaze and his smirk grew; a devilish light to his eyes. "She's my toy," he directed his stare back to Hiten. "So fuck off."  
  
"Whatever man..." Hiten turned back to the some what ruffled girl. "Catch you later." The way the words came out meant danger and that's when she actually let her exterior break and allow a shiver to pulse through her body.  
  
InuYasha let out a laugh at Kagome's action which brought her attention back to him. "I'm your toy?" Her anger was growing with ever second she saw his face.  
  
"Yeah, you are." With that he walked away.

* * *

Kagome's first two classes passed by slowly making her even more annoyed. A boy, Hojo, in her first class kept talking to her every time she would try to stop him the teacher would finally notice and would she would get in trouble but not him. In the end he had the nerve to ask her out on a date. If that wasn't enough she had her next class with the two girls, Kanna and Kagura. Kagura kept trying to pick a fight with her but Kagome kept her cool until the teacher left the room. Then Kagome knocked Kagura out and shoved her in the supply room at the back of the class. Everyone was too intimidated to tell the teacher what happened and Kagura didn't wake up until class was out.

* * *

"God, Kagome, please don't let me get on your bad side." Sango had been listening to Kagome's story while Rin was staring off into what they thought was space.  
  
Kagome watched Rin's eyes moving but the glaze that covered them never went away. She followed her gaze to have her own eyes rest upon the most magnificent looking creature; a guy with long silver hair and gold eyes sitting at a table surrounded by Preps. He was incredibly beautiful, but still had a way of maintaining his masculinity. You could tell from his arms that he had a well toned and trained body. 

She could also see InuYasha and Miroku sitting at the table, but something was different. InuYasha, Miroku, and some other guys were laughing and acting like idiots; through random pieces of food at each other. There was even one kid who spewed milk from his nose making everybody stop what they were doing to stare at him for a bit before busting out in new fit of laughter, but the man that had caught Rin's interest had no reaction. He just leaned on his arms watching everything play out.

Kagome watch as the boys had the time of their lives. As much as she hated Preps the only think she could think of is what she would have given to be apart of that laughter. Her friends were great but three people weren't enough to have crazy fun. She saw Miroku looking over in her group's direction. Now following his gaze she could see his attention was drawn to her friend Sango who was currently busy on of her drawings.

The lunch bell rang and cafeteria began to get chaotic. Sango, Rin, and Kagome began walking towards the stairs when the most brilliant yet stupid idea ever hit Kagome in the head. _Match Maker!!!_ She smiled to her self thinking about the millions of different things she could do.

She waved goodbye to her friends and made her way to the Library. She had a free period which allowed her and hour and a half to research Rin's love interest. She found the shelf that held the year books in the very back corner of the Library. She began to scan through the previous years pages completely oblivious to the fact that she was about to have her feathers ruffled, but before she knew it she was up against the book shelf with a hard body against her back pinning her in place. She felt a hand on her hip and another one pulling her hair behind her ear.

The intruder blew on her neack sending chills up her spine and to be released throughout her body like a ripple. The energy seemed to transfer to the next body making the man shiver against her.

"Now that was interesting…" She recognized the voice right away.

"Hello, InuYasha." Her voice was cold and sarcastic.

"Ahhh, Kagome, if I didn't know better… I'd say you don't like me much." He pulled her around to make her face him.

He slowly slid his hands from her hips to her butt. He could see a blush gracing her cheeks as he felt her hands push on his chest. He went down farther to grab the back of her legs pulling her up. She quickly moved her hands to his shoulders to hold her self, which was actually useless because he could hold her on his own. He sandwiched her between the shelf and him. They were eye to eye know as she moved her hands back to his chest to keep him from closing what little space they had between them. She could feel his chest move forward making her push against him signaling him to stop.

"Kagome, stop resisting…" His whisper was soft and gentle.

He tried his luck again pushing towards her. Her hands didn't seem to act out against him so he pushed more. She put her face down to keep him from doing what she feared he would do.

He brushed his face against hers to whisper in her ear. "Kagome… stop."

Her face showed how nervous she was. "I think I'm supposed to saying that to you."

"Kagome why are you so shy?" His voice calmed her inside. It was kind and gentle, not like the guy she thought he was.

"I'm not shy…" He brought his head back to look at the side of her face and cocked an eye brow.

He lifted a leg and settled it on one of the shelves to support her while he moved a hand up to her chin. He pulled her face up to look at him. He leaned in but stopped when he felt he hands push him once again. He also felt a tremor go through her body passing into him. He tried to still himself but failed. He pushed once more and was happy to feel that she was also pulling him. The space closed and their mouths met.

First it was just and a two pairs of lips meeting but when InuYasha shifted and lifted her a little farther up the move made her want more. _God, Kagome, what are you doing? You don't even know this guy and now you're letting him have your first kiss? STOP!_

But she didn't, she didn't listen to the screaming pleas of her mind. She only did what her body wanted.

InuYasha could feel her tongue run along the top of his bottom lip. Kagome could feel him opening his mouth and decided to just do it. She had never felt this before but she knew that she would want more. InuYasha decided to let her have control for now. As he excepted her tongue and taste in his mouth it almost made him want to stop what was about happen next, but before their moment was ruined he wanted to have one last taste. He could feel her pulling away so he took it upon himself to get what he wanted. He heated the kiss up once more by slowly pushing his tongue into her mouth. Her taste was unique and indescribable. He didn't want it to stop, but he knew after what was to happen she'd hate him forever and he was never going to be able taste or feel her again.

Just when she began to take control again Kagura jumped out from her hiding place and began snapping away with her camera. She had at least seven pictures of them before Kagome realized what the hell was going on.

InuYasha let down and backed away from a breathless and very flustered Kagome. He looked down on her with a smirk though inside he was cringing from what he had done. _She didn't deserve it..._ His victory smile faltered once when he saw the look she gave him a single tear creeping its way down her face.

She nodded her head and smiled, "Congratulations…"

She shoved her book back into its slot and, letting her smile fade, began to walk away when InuYasha asked, "For what?"

She turned to face him and smiled once again. "For being the first to kiss me … and break me."

She walked home not caring about her next class while InuYasha went on with his day as if nothing happend, but deep inside he felt like shit.

* * *

A/N

Well, another chappie up... Sorry for taking the stroy of the net! I was having some difficulties and just some wierd craps happening. Anyway here it is two chapters and more to come hopefully with no problems.

I want to say thanks to:

Black Wolf Girl- Thanx for reviewing and really I didn't know I was spelling Kikyo. I guess that just states how much I really don't care for her.

Kagome MK-Thanx for the boost of ego. I must say I like this Ch. very much but that's just because the kissing. Yes, retarded but still.


	3. Change

Hello, my Loves...  
  
(Such a great pet name!) ...another chapter coming your way. Such a lovely day today but it's all been ruined because my friends are going to the APC concert and I'm not. I'm completely alone! = ( How saddening.  
Well, enough of this here's your lovely story!

* * *

Ch. 3  
"Change"

* * *

The next day Kagome walked into her first period wearing a short, black, wavy skirt and a red tank. She had two matching red and black striped arm bands while her left wrist was sporting a huge fossil watch. She was followed by Sango who was wearing a navy blue sport skirt with a grey halter top. She didn't have any accessories except for a necklace adorned with a purple tear. Sango was followed by the elegant Rin. Rin was wearing a black skirt that hugged her waist but gently began to wave and flow down to her knees. Her top consisted of a black mesh, long sleeve shirt with a tight red short sleeve T-shirt over it. It was short enough to show the bottom of the mesh shirt and a bit of stomach which turned out to be pretty well shaped.  
  
They caught the entire class's attention right away. InuYasha was being poked in the back of the head by a very dazed Miroku. He looked up right as Kagome was passing by; she didn't even seem to notice him. She took her seat in the back of the class while Rin and Sango sat on either side.  
  
"So... what's the occasion?" Miroku moved to sit on the top of his desk so he could have a good view of the three girls.  
  
They each looked to each other and then to him and shrugged.  
  
The teacher came in followed by Rin's love interest as the late bell rung. He pointed to an empty seat in front of InuYasha and told him to sit.  
  
Kagome looked over at Sango confused. "What the hell is he doing here?"  
  
Sango just gave a shrug. "I don't know. It's the beginning of the year; they change schedules a lot. That's what they did with Rin."  
  
Kagome looked over at Rin who had the same look as yesterday. "I don't think Rin minds..." Sango looked around Kagome to see a bit of drool leaking its way out of the small girl's mouth.

* * *

The bell rang and the girls slowly made their way to the gym. "I wonder what we're doing to day."  
  
"I heard we're practicing archery." Sango stated while seemingly interested in her nails.  
  
"Wow, Sango, you dress like a prep and then not even two periods into the day you start to act like one." Rin and Kagome let out a laugh while Sango stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Oh, Kagome! You should challenge Kikyo to an archery match!" Rin was tugging on the back of Kagome's shirt trying to get her attention.  
  
"That sounds pretty tempting..." They went into the locker rooms to change.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Rin found their way onto the football field where the rest of the class was.  
  
"So... Bitch, if you think you're better than me in this skill? I would like to see you try and beat my score." Kikyo had just walked out onto the field not even two seconds ago and was already picking on Kagome.  
  
"Well, what is your score?" She turned to face her pale enemy.  
  
Kikyo took up a bow and arrow. Readying herself she let it fly straight into the middle. Kagome let out a small smile while the girls behind her hit the ground anime style. Kagome took the bow from Kikyo and picked up a pouch of arrows. She readied the arrow and stood absolutely still.  
  
"Oh, come on Idiot!" Kikyo was beginning to get annoyed.  
  
Kagome let her arrow go to split Kikyo's in half and land in the middle. Kagome strung another arrow and let it fly. She began to steadily pound arrow after arrow into the center of the target leaving little space in the end to shoot another one in.  
  
InuYasha stood on the side lines watching as Kagome took her stance and began to let her arrows fly. She was truly beautiful...

* * *

Lunch came around and the girls decided to stay at the school and get lunch there. Finding a nice spot under a jumble of trees Kagome relaxed as Rin and Sango took their places beside her. Leaning their heads back against the tree, from a distance they could be seen laughing and talking by Miroku and, not yet known, Sesshomaru.  
  
For some reason he found the small girl of the group interesting and a bit attractive. _At least for human standards._ He noticed that morning, in first period, that she had a smell about her that had a way of drawing his complete attention and every one of his senses. Right at that moment she was sitting up wind which in turn meant that he was getting an intoxicating mix of her sent as well as the sweet smell of sakura trees. A flower fell into her hair making her even more tempting and beautiful.  
  
"Miroku, what do you know about those girls over there." Sesshomaru was over taken by his curiosity.  
  
Turning his attention from the three girls under the trees to the guy sitting next to him, Miroku, found the question odd. "Well... the one with the pony tail is Sango and she's mine"  
  
He looked over to see Sesshomaru cock an eye brow. "Shut up, she's not mine yet but she will be. Mark my words!"  
  
They were silent for a bit while Sesshomaru waited for him to explain further. "Kagome, the one in the middle hates us."  
  
Sesshomaru finally broke his gaze from Rin to look at his brother's friend. "Why would she hate us?"  
  
"Well she doesn't exactly hate us, she just hates InuYasha." Miroku shifted in his seat to face the opposite direction of the girls.  
  
"What did he do this time?" Shesshomaru's anger was growing.  
  
If his brother's stupidity had cost him his easy chance at getting what he wanted then InuYasha would have to pay. He didn't deny that he could get the girl even if his brother did do something horrible. It's just the fact that she would probably end up questioning him and that just should not happen. No girl has ever turned him down and this one wouldn't even prove to be a challenge... I think.  
  
Miroku explained to his friend's brother what InuYasha had done. Sesshomaru stood up and made his way over to the girls under the jumble of trees. He shoved his hands into his pants and lowered his head.  
  
"I heard what InuYasha did too you." Kagome looked up at the man standing in front of her. What the hell?  
  
"Umm... okay." She didn't know what else to say to him. Now that she was actually in a three feet vicinity of him she felt incredibly intimidated. Great Rin, why did you have to pick him?  
  
"I wanted to apologize for his stupidity." As much as he hated this he had to do it. Just to let the girls know that he was trust worthy and not anything to be cachous of.

* * *

InuYasha appeared beside Miroku who seemed incredibly interested in a situation off in the distance. Following his gaze he saw his brother talking to Kagome and her friends who were now standing and gathered around him. They had formed a cozy little circle which in turn made InuYasha burn with anger. That was his place... not his brother's. He wanted to be the one that they gathered around and talk to, but no now he could never have that. He had crushed his chances at becoming their friend. _GOD! How could I be such a FUCKING IDIOT?  
_  
He slowly made his way over to his brother followed by Miroku how found this time the perfect opportunity to get to talk to Sango. As they approached Sesshomaru noticed Kagome go stiff while lowering her head. Rin scooted closer to her friend as did Sango. They were trying to box her in to protect her. These girls were spiking a genuine interest in Sesshomaru. He found their presence comforting especially the small girl on his left. She scooted towards him bringing the other girls with her as InuYasha took the empty space on the other side. Miroku took his place beside an unsuspecting Sango.  
  
Everyone silently stood their ground while drowning in the awkwardness of the situation. Kagome attempted to steal a glance of InuYasha only to be forced to resume her obsession with the ground after meeting his gaze for a few seconds. He was staring at her. He was just bluntly staring at her not caring for what she felt. Just like he hadn't cared when he kissed her. _Jeez! The freakin' nerve! It wasn't bad that he had kissed me; I could've gotten over that. No, it was how he kissed me. He made me think he really wanted me...  
_  
Tears began to find their way down her cheeks. She didn't dare lift her face; she didn't want anyone to see her like this. She felt InuYasha move into the middle; she sensed him grabbing for her. Flinching when his hand came in contact with her arm she took a step back and then with out further notice turned on her heel to take off.  
  
Rin looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes with the look he had tried to prevent. Both of Kagome's friends looked at the boys doubtful of their motives and their eyes didn't say that they only felt this way towards them but actually they were afraid of ever man out there. Rin turned to leave but stopped when she saw Kiyo throwing a punch Kagome's way.  
  
Kagome didn't noticed Kikyo therefore was kncoked to the ground. She could feel the pale girl's energy surge trough her as he own flared in anger and sadness. She pushed her self off the ground and turn to face Kikyo, but instead saw InuYasha standing in front of her blocking Kikyo from sight. He was yelling at her when Kikyo's energy wrapped itself around him. He let out howl of pain and fell to his knees. The energy had totally engulfed him leaving no space to see what was happening but when it subsided Kagome's eyes were now resting upon a silver haired boy with, what seemed to be dog ears. He was holding his hands over his face apparently still in pain. She caught a glimpse of fangs between clawed hands. Too shocked for words she only kneeled down beside him and put her hand on his head. She moved to his ears giving them a little tweak while letting a small smile escape.  
  
He opened his eyes to see her beside him. He could see that she had changed. Long, soft, blue curls with black tips gently swayed in the wind around her body and face. He noticed her eyes went from a deep reddish brown with small flickering specks of silver to a beautiful silver with small flecks of mysterious brown. Her skin had become milky and soft.  
  
She had changed into what she really was. A rare creature thought to be dead to the world but known to a special few; its family and true friends. Kagome was a Miko who carried the blood of an ancient Dragon demon. It is said that only every five hundred years the blood of both races would become strong enough to manifest themselves into physical characteristics as well as giving the carrier mystical powers. InuYasha knew this because these creature had protectors... the Dog demons. He was meant to keep her safe and happy; he was meant to be her friend.  
  
He grabbed his stomach stiffening in pain. He looked up in time to see Kagome starting to walk towards Kikyo with a new kind of anger in her eyes. She raised her hands in the air and began to build an energy ball to through at the cowering girl in front of her when she was stopped by InuYasha. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air. Followed by Sesshomaru holding Rin and Miroku dragging Sango along by the hand. They left Kikyo and the students behind to wonder what the they had just witnessed.

* * *

A/N  
  
Muhahahahahahaha, a cliff hanger. Not a big one though, but just enough to make you want more. Now, here's the deal: Reviews for a quick update. If you get people to read my story and I get many reviews who knows I could update tomorrow. Until then... Ta Ta ! 

Thanks To:

Keiko89

Kagome M.K

Kaynoune

Fawnie

InuYahsa Kagome99- I've only seen a couple of episodes but it was hard for me to catch on so I just never really prioritized Trigun as I do InuYasha, Wolf's rain, and FC

INUOBSESSION

CrAzY FoR VaMpIrEs


	4. Understanding

My Loves... How is everyone? Hope you like the last chapter. Some interesting things came to the surface. To spread some light on the situation I shall tell you about the fake legend that came to me one night while I was zoning out on one of my step-dad's lectures.  
  
Ancient Legend:  
  
Many, many centuries ago, a war waged between Demons and  
Priestesses. They were bitter enemies and fought hard to  
exterminate one and other. But one day a powerful Miko,  
Midoriko, made the mistake of falling in love with her opponent.  
They secretly mated creating a new race; a race with the other  
worldly beauty and strength of a demon and the mystical  
abilities and powers of a Miko. After many years of living in  
solitude these creatures began to slowly ease their way into the  
human world. Disguising themselves and breeding with humans,  
they gradually diluted their blood and powers. Every five  
hundred years a child would be born with their ancestor's  
strength and magic. These children had to be protected from the  
world and the world from it. The parents, not being strong  
enough, went to the old friends of their ancestors... the Dog  
Demons. They made a pact saying that the Dog Demon race would  
protect their children as long as their children, when ready,  
would kill the last know Miko to fight against them... Kaede and  
any of her decedents who brought harm to the Dog Demon race.  
  
Well, that's the "Legend" of Kagome's blood line. Naturally Kikyo is the descendent of an old Miko named Kaede, not the principle, but her fate is undecided. Shall I have Kagome kill her or shall she just be banished to hell? Hmm... tough one.  
On with the story!  
  
Ch. 4  
  
InuYasha landed on the balcony that jutted from his room. He had taken a path through the woods as so not to be seen. These days people didn't know demons really existed unless they were a mate to one or killed by one. He let Kagome slip from his arms as Sesshomaru landed behind him holding a very scared Rin. Kagome smiled at the small girl and noticed how perfect she fit in those arms. He attempted to put her down but only succeeded in getting a whimper and the tightening of her vice grip. They walked into InuYasha's room to see Miroku and Sango on the bed breathing heavily. Kagome took a spot next to Sango to lie down while Rin, who finally found it safe to let go of Sesshomaru, just simply laid on them.  
  
InuYasha took a seat on his couch while Sesshomaru found a place to stand next to the door. There was a moment of silence before there was shuffling and Kagome was now back to tweaking InuYasha's ears. Sango took this time to clear her throat and asked the loaded question... "So what happened?"  
  
Everyone just stood there ground not quite ready for what was to come when Sesshomaru decided to explain.  
  
"InuYasha and I are demons, Dog Demons to be exact. Our father gave us this gift..." He was quieted by InuYasha's scoff. Giving his brother a death glare he continued.  
  
"InuYasha doesn't find his blood or name worth any value. Mater of fact he finds it a curse... InuYasha is only half demon and so has been shunned by both races not really being anything to anyone except his mother." He said the last part with shame and disapproval. Sesshomaru had always been somewhat disgusted in his being related to his brother but also had some pride in the fact that his "half demon" brother turned out to be stronger than most pure bloods.  
  
"Our father told us of our purpose in life. He told us of the ancient pact between the Dog Demons and a one of kind race... the Dragon race. The Dragon Demons died out long ago.... when our father was only a pup. There wasn't a Dragon left or half demons. Until our father heard the legend... the legend that bound our race with the race of the Black Dragon. Her race was the one we were to protect and watch over. The one who would protect and watch over us in return..." Everyone was quiet and still, except for Kagome who was still entranced by the fuzzy ears that adorned her, not yet known, companion.  
  
It was InuYasha who had the responsibility of protecting her and caring for her. Not known to either of them yet, their bond held them tight. They were only permitted to feel an unreal attachment after Kagome's demon blood awoke creating the importance of the other's presence more acute. InuYasha could smell how her scent had changed. Instead of the innocence and sweetness of a billion fresh flowers along with the uplifting feeling that a gust of wind brought, she had a more distinct musk. She smelled of a heavy spice that had been burning deep with in a cave for centuries. A kind of heat came from her body that said the Dragon sleeping within her was now finally letting itself be known to the world around her. She had a calmness about her that said she was where she belonged, by her companion's side.  
  
Her touch was soft and caring but it carried an unseen energy that said she could use those hands, the same hands she used to caress his ears and lightly put his body at ease, for great destruction. A power emitted from her that even the others in the room could feel. This power if altered could make those exact people who felt at ease cower in fear.  
  
InuYasha leaned his head in and was taken by surprise when Kagome shifted while grabbing his head. She laid back bring him with her which place him in between her legs while her attention to his ears never faltered. After a few moments of observing her and the happiness her eyes emitted he gently laid his head down to allow her easier access. She brought her knees up and held him fast. Her mind screamed to let go but she couldn't, she had been waiting for this. She had been waiting for him; she was in place with him. He felt her shiver beneath her which made him push his arms beneath her. He held her waist while she continued, still, to obsess with his ears. She was his and he was hers, but what they were together made no sense to either.  
  
Sesshomaru had left the room followed by Rin and Mirkou. They reentered with food and drinks. InuYasha, in that small amount of time, had fallen asleep. Something about Kagome put him at complete ease. She slowly slipped out of his grasp and without making a sound she made her way across the room to InuYasha's bed to help herself to the food. The group discussed the legend and ancient pact; they spoke of Kagome's change of appearance and if she was to ever turn back.  
  
"It would seem that she would not..." Miroku spoke softly.  
  
"Why did InuYasha change?" Kagome had her head cocked to the side which allowed her hair fall of the bed to touch the floor.  
  
"InuYasha's appearance was altered for social acceptance by Kikio. She didn't care for his Inu characteristics much herself. She attempted to make him human but her spell only worked to an extent. He was able to chose when to show himself and when to keep it a secret. The spell, itself, usually required him to expel a lot of his energy and most times he couldn't keep the vale up... much to Kikio's dismay." Sango cocked an eyebrow which Miroku caught.  
  
"Well, after a night of being 'together'..." Miroku moved his finger to form quotation marks, "He would not have the energy required to keep the disguise up."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she turned her head to the back of the couch. "He had had sex with her?" Everyone's eyes turned to her.  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean you didn't expect him to be a virgin did you? I mean come on no body our age is a virgin anymore!" Miroku gave a small nudge to Rin which in turn went crimson as did her other companions.  
  
Miroku's eyes popped out of their sockets. "You're virgins?" His voice only came out in a whisper. Rin blushed harder and Kagome slid of the bed and ducked her head low so only her eyes could be seen.  
  
Sesshomaru kept his gaze on the small girl beside him waiting for an answer. Her cuteness knew no bounds. She had a shyness that made her even more desirable. She was to be his; he had to have her. She still hadn't given an answer and Miroku was looking from girl to girl about to pee his pants waiting for them to confirm his dream. He wanted to know "his" Sango was untouched and untainted. He wanted to be her first and to show her how to be loved properly. Sesshomaru cleared his throat catching his "intended's" attention. She looked up to meet his gaze and was held there by his eyes. There were demanding but when turned to her had a calmness in them, but she could swear she saw lust.  
  
Lowering her head she nodded at the exact time Sango said yes. Both boys turn to Kagome who had lowered her self to the point only her eyebrows could be seen. Sango gave a giggle and Kagome's eyes could be seen popping out of their hiding place. She nodded and then ran back over to the couch. Jumping over the couch's back to land on InuYasha she snuggled into his chest and was not aware of her awkward situation. InuYasha's eyes could be seen about as big as a grapefruit. She was straddling him and snuggling close. He had just overheard the previous conversation and was now very aware of a virgin's private right above his. He screwed his eyes shut as he felt her press against him. Kagome still did not register his arousal until he was completely hard beneath her. She slowly looked up to see InuYasha turning red and looking at everything but her.  
  
She pressed closer liking what she felt, but by some act of the gods she was able to seize control after the first grinding motion. She looked down in her first sober moment since lunch earlier that day and could see that her movements had not only caused him to harden more, if that was even possible, but shock him beyond belief. She pushed her self off him and voiced her want to go home. When everyone was gone InuYasha laid his head back down and shut his eyes tight. He wanted that girl more than anything he had ever felt something for.  
  
A/N  
  
Hello My Loves........ Sorry I hadn't updated for sometime but I happened to get in contact with an old friend and with all the talking a relationship has bloomed. I have devoted much of my time to him and I am sorry for neglecting you. I shall not happen again. Writer's block has officially come into effect and the only reason I'm giving you this chapter now is because you need something to stave off your hunger for just a bit longer. Again I am truly sorry and I hope you like this Chapter. A bit of a romance coming out between InuYasha and Kagome. I knew you guys would like that one... Well, time for thanks.  
  
Thanx to:  
  
INUOBSESSION- Srry for leaving you a cliffie but I can't help my self.  
  
Keiko89- Glad I could make you feel special..... EVERYONE LOOK AT THIS NAME AND STARE IN AWE good... I hope you feel more special now...... I really appreciate you keeping up with my story means a lot.  
  
silentslayer- thank you  
  
aska19- tell me when my story become week and I'll work on it k?  
  
Magicians of the Yami- Thanx  
  
Keymoune- srry I made you wait..... Forgive me?  
  
Lovehate-eternal- Hola sexy....... Another chappie for ya....... Sexual intimacies! Have fun my love!  
  
broken down wolf- Hey buddy.... Like your name, my gypsy created me a wolf spirit guide....... It cool....... So you seem to like my story............. A lot......... Thank you bunches and bunches, appreciate it. 


End file.
